Arcade is No Fun
by cassy1994
Summary: John and Sherlock have to travel to the US to solve a case.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Arcade is No Fun.

Summary: John and Sherlock have to travel to the US to solve a case.

Chapter 1

It was morning. I had been up most of the night trying to compose a new violin piece. I paused to adjust one of the strings ever so slightly, I heard the door downstairs open, followed by footsteps on the stairs. I set my violin in its case as the door opened revealing John with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Sherlock, have you seen the comment on my blog for you?" He said moving to his chair immediately.

"When aren't the comments on your blog for me." I said sitting at my computer. I quickly pulled up his blog. "Where should I be looking?" I asked boredly.

"Under the case of the Umbrella Flyer, it's the last comment." John said.

I found the comment he was indicating and read through it quickly.

_Dear Mr. Holmes, I recently started receiving anonymous death threats at work. This concerns me because I work at an arcade restaurant in the U. S. I am not an activist, political representation, nor anyone else of any importance who have offended enough people for death threats. Please reply if can._

I followed the link of the message sender intrigued, and sent a short reply back.

"John, will you go to the US with me?" I asked. Sure I could go alone but I preferred to have my doctor accompany me.

"I would have to ask Mary and clear my schedule." He said easily. I glanced over at him. _Shirt still pressed. He's still packed and ready to go at a moments notice. Stubble over his features. Hadn't shaved yet, wouldn't today. Trousers rumpled._ He wanted to go, Mary would let him, she had probably seen the same signs I had.

"So ask Mary, we leave tonight." I responded. I checked my email and saw a response from the client, giving location details and gratitude. I sent back our ETA.

John left. I packed and ordered plane tickets and soon John and I were headed to the US.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

John and I stepped out of the bus station and were immediately flagged down by a cabbie.

"Are you Mr. Holmes?" I nodded. "Finally! I was told to pick you up and drop you off. Where exactly are you headed?"

I gave him the address and we departed.

We arrived at the restaurant and saw it was more of an arcade for children than anything else.

Stepping inside, we encountered a girl behind a stand with small swinging doors on either side. Children screamed and the place seemed to be in chaos, except for where we were.

"Welcome, are you gentlemen joining a group or a party?" The girl asked with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Her name tag said Abbey, and hung from her neck. She wore a handheld radio attached to her hip, with a headset on it.

I stepped forward, taking the charge my confidence always provided. "No, we are looking for someone who works here. Do you know anything about who it is receiving the death threats?"

Her eyes widened. "Yes, that would be me. You must be Mr. Holmes," She turned to John, "And Dr. Watson."

I nodded curtly. "Yes, is there anyway you could tell us about the death threats?"

"Yes, if you gentlemen wouldn't mind, could you sit at that table there, and I will talk to you when I can." She said, indicating a table close by. A group came in as we moved around the girl. She smiled at them and greeted them. "Welcome, and have you ever been here before?"

What looked to be the father answered, "Yes, many times."

She smiled again, "Wonderful, so you know we stamp everybody's hands and then check the numbers on your way out so the children aren't leaving with the wrong adults." She then started stamping them.

"I don't see anything." A small boy said, looking at his hand.

"That's because it's invisible, like magic." Our client said still smiling. "Are you folks celebrating anything on this Saturday evening?" She asked cheerily.

The small boy shouted that it was his birthday. Our client opened a drawer on her stand and pulled out a couple of tokens and gave them to the boy with good wishes.

If this was all she did while she worked here, she was in no position to receive death threats.

After she let the family in, she let a couple of people out with children. She checked for the stamp under an ultraviolet flashlight and called out numbers that matched on some of the people and different ones for different groups of people.

Once she was available again, John and I approached her.

"Are you always at this position or do you sometimes go to the register or work elsewhere in the restaurant?" I asked.

"I'm always at this position and I only work on the weekends. Same shift every night I work." She responded. "I'm Abbey by the way."

"Do you have any of the death threats with you now?" John asked.

"They are in my bag. I can bring them to you when I am allowed to go on break." Abbey said.

I smiled, "Yes, of course. Is it possible for us to speak to your boss?"

She nodded and spoke into her headset. "Hey can I get a manager to the front?" She waited, and then a tiny voice responded. "Ok, thank you." She then returned her focus to us. "Samantha said she would be up here in a bit. She will meet you at the register."

I nodded, John and I moved to the register as Abbey checked customers' numbers.

(Hey look second chapter done. So this is kind of developed storyline that I did at work. I actually do work at a children's arcade restaurant in the US and it's pretty cool. I pretty much described what I do at my job which doesn't seem that exciting but hey it's easy and decentish money. Abbey is the name I chose because my former-future-not current roommate's name is Abbey and she's pretty awesome. I work with her sometimes at my other job. I am hoping to have the next chapter up in a week, but finals are coming up in at the beginning of May and I have a lot of projects that are all only about half finished, so we'll see. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. -luvs Cassy.)

ps i don't get death threats, but it's making for an interesting plot.


End file.
